just a little to late
by taito-fan16
Summary: yamato is going to speak his heart out but a surprise is waiting for him
1. Yama's midnight thoughts

**Just a little ****Too late **

Before you start reading: I want to warn you I'm planning to make this a lemon but not in this chapter. Also, well this is yaoi don't like it don't read it, and please be nice to me. I want you to know that actually I speak Spanish I'm studying English so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes so please don't be mean and review 'cause I want to know if you like it, or if I have to shoot myself and stop writing. Or keep on going so well lets start the show don't you think

_Matt's POV_

I have to tell him now; this secret has been looked for to long now. Plus if I don't I'm sure he will find out sooner or later, and after all he is my best friend. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Matt was lying on his bed; staring to the ceiling. his mind was to busy thinking about what headed for him the next day. He didn't knew if it was going to be the best one of his life or the worst one, whatsoever he had finally made a decision and this time he wasn't going to chicken out like he did last time, or at least he was hoping so.

He was finally going to tell Taichi the way he felt about him, that he was the only one that he truly cared about in his life. Well yeah the other digidestined were his friends, and he was the friendship kid. But to be honest after they defeated malonmyotismon; he hadn't really seen the other ones besides Taichi.

Of course, everyone have followed there own paths. And he was kind of busy with his band, and in school he didn't have any class with any other of them. He always spent his free time watching Taichi playing soccer.

So even if they were his true friends; he was kind of forgetting them already, and that was something he was getting very good at it, because he didn't wanted to have someone close to him. He was afraid of getting hurt again; like when he lost his little brother, even if he was still able to see him it wasn't the same. Like when they lived in the same house.

The only one that had been able to cross that wall, between Matt and the real world was Taichi. And oh god how he did it, since the first time that Matt saw him at the summer camp; he thought that he was the most beautiful being on earth.

That was strange to him at that time; because after all Taichi was a man and well Yamato was a man also. So he decided to try to stay away from him and his strange feelings, but after all the time they have spent together… well those feelings grew to levels he could've never imagined.

Overwhelmed by this thoughts; Yamato fell asleep, again and dreamed about the time that he and Taichi held each other hands before their little siblings threw those arrows of light and hope into their hearts.

That was also the moment; one he finally really realized that Tai was more than his best friend or at least to him.


	2. Taichi's midnight thoughts

**Just a little Too late **

_Taichi's POV_

I guess that I have to tell him, I mean after all he is my best friend isn't he. I'm sure that even if he doesn't feel the same way that I do, well he will understand right.

Taichi was in the kitchen of his house. It was three in the morning, but he couldn't stand to lay on his bed. He was just too impatient; after all he had decided to tell his blue eyed best friend, that he actually cared more about him than he thought.

Actually; that he cared about him more than he cared about anyone else. Even though Taichi was sitting next to the fridge eating a huge sandwich, of god knows what. His mind was gone, thinking about everything that had happened after they defeated Malomyotismon.

Especially about the relationship between himself and Yamato, and of course the kind of relationship between Yamato and Sora. Everybody knew that Sora would kill to get Yamato as her boyfriend, and that Yamato was kind of falling for her.

Or at least it looked like it, because in the bottom of his heart, Taichi truly wished that it was just a really close relationship and that he could still have a chance with the blonde. But he also knew; that maybe Yamato would never be happy next to him, and maybe he would next to Sora.

So in a certain way; he was also glad that Yamato had found someone to trust in besides himself of course. He was also concerned about what Yamato had told him before after school, he told him that he was going to give him and Sora the biggest surprise ever. And that he really hoped this to be Taichi's best birthday ever.

He was wondering what Yamato had been planning for his birthday; and what did Sora have to do with this. Maybe he was finally going to ask Sora to be his girlfriend, well he meant like officially. The simple thought of that, made Taichi felt sick. He was really nervous, but he knew what he had to do, it was now or never.

He was going to tell Yamato that he loved him, and that he'd had since the first day they met each other.

He jumped off the counter; and headed to his bedroom. He wanted to have a good sleep. Because in the morning; he had the final of his soccer tournament. Then after the game, he was going to tell Yamato everything so he had to be well rested.

After a couple of minutes on his bed; he fell asleep, and dreamed about the day that he told Yamato to hold his hand, because he was a little scared about an arrow being thrown to his heart. But the truth was; that he just wanted to hold his friend hand, and squish it even if it was just for a minute.

One of the best minutes of his life, and as he dreamed a smile appeared on his face


	3. Moving on

**Moving on**

Taichi's POV

Taichi had waken up so early that day , something that to be honest isn't like an everyday thing , even his mom asked him if he was feeling ok, but the truth was that he was planning to make of this one the best birthday of his life ever, after being congratulated by his family and getting his super special birthday breakfast taichi took a shower and got dressed, but this time he didn't do it in five minutes like he usually did, this time he spent like half an hour picking what he was going to wear, 'cause he wanted to look great on his game today.

Because he knew that yama was going to be there, he has been in every single game and even in some of taichi's practices , so he packed his uniform in his gym bag and headed for his game looking awesome, he was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that he knew really showed his ass which he knew for fact that was hot as hell, when he arrived to the field no one was there yet but still he hoped that yama would've been already there 'cause he was always the first to arrive, he waited sitting on the benches like for 30 minutes until it was time to get changed to play, so he decided to go to the lockers room he could see yamato after the game and this wasn't going to ruin his day.

When he made it to the locker room every body was already on his uniform and going out to the field and after some minutes of hearing the coach screaming like a maniac at him for showing up so late he went to get changed, when he was there the last member of his team arrived, his name was kouji , he didn't have any friends he was kind of strange actually he had never actually spoken to the other member of the team except for taichi and it usually was to insult him he was kind of a pain in the ass, but even if he was even taichi had to accept that he was really hot, I mean he wasn't like the typical high school jock , he was skinny but not like in an extreme way but in a really hot way, he had black lank hair that looked so good on him it was like the most perfect hair ever, after yamato's of course, and this black piercing eyes that looked like he could kill you just by looking at you, add like the palest skin ever to this features and you had the super hot kouji that was the best soccer player that taichi had ever met after himself of course.

-looked who else got late to the game, our beloved captain- kouji said like talking to no one

-shut the hell up

- o looks like someone is in a bad mood on his birthday

-I told you to , hold on how do you know it's my birthday?- taichi was really surprised that kouji knew that today was his birthday, after all not even the most of his teammates knew it or even remembered it

-well you're like the only one I can barely stand around here, and you have been talking about you're birthday for like a month, I was kind of getting fucking sick of it, so I started counting the days 'till you would shut the hell up

- well thanks I guess

-take this- kouji threw a small box to taichi

- you didn't have to

-well I did it already so just take it and stop being such a pain in the ass- taichi opened the box and found a new pair of headphones- I now yours broke a week ago so I thought you would need those for your mp3

-well yeah thank you

- don't even mention it

-lol

-I mean it don't mention it or I'll kill you now get the fuck out to the game I have to get changed and I don't like getting naked in front of perverts like you

taichi just went out to the field without answering he was to shocked about the gift to even being able to think on a good insult for him so he just let it go and acted like if he hasn't even heard it

it was already the mid time and yamato hadn't shown up yet, taichi's team was losing 2-1 and he was to damn distracted looking for yamato to play on his best, everyone of his teammates were yelling at him now but still the only thing that was on his head was yama.

Taichi's thoughts :

Why isn't he here yet, he must be probably buying like a bunch of roses to his beloved sora right now, I'm so fucking sure that's his big surprise he is going to ask sora to be his girlfriend well like official girlfriend today , what made him think that that was ging to make this one the best fucking birthday ever, o he is such an ass

- COME ON TAICHI IS SECOND TIME NOW WAKE UP

-yea sorry coach , I'm on it

the game was about to finish ant taichi's team was still loosing and taichi was still to distracted looking for yama and thinking about the fucking surprise that was waiting for him later, so he was just standing there so fucking close to the goal but thinking on a lot of thinks that were keeping his head far away from that field

-HEY TAICHI WAKE UP!!!!-he heard kouji screaming and saw him running towards him with the ball, he passed it to taichi and like if he had been playing perfectly all day he scored without hesitating

-BRAVO TAICHI YOU'RE FINALLY WITH US – kouji screamed from the middle of the field

The game was now over, the final result 2-2, taichi's last goal gave his team the opportunity to face their rivals again in two weeks so it wasn't a complete lost.

After the game taichi stayed in the field just practicing his shoots for like an hour, he just wanted to clear his mind, there was to mucho going on for him in just one day, like why didn't yamato showed up?, it's not like he could forget that today was one of taichi's soccer game ever, it's like the only thing he had been talking about for like three weeks.

It was already two o'clock and his mother was making him a special meal for his birthday so he decided to get to the locker rooms and take a shower to go home.

When he got to the locker room everybody had already gone so he just got naked and got into the shower, after a few minutes he heard some steps behind him. He turned around and kouji was standing there behind him completely naked, o it was such a wonderful view, he had never seen kouji naked before 'cause he always was the first one to shower and kouji always was the last one, nut o my god taichi had just decided to wait until the end to shower from now on, kouji's body was skinny yeah, but his muscles showed up in a way that was just to much for tai, he wanted to look down but he controlled himself and turn to face the wall again

-what ya doing here kouji?

- isn't it obvious asshole I'm getting a shower, why else would I be naked in front of you

kouji got into the shower next to tai and started to shower, taichi couldn't help but to take a pick of kouji's well formed ass, and his awesome legs, the water rushing thru his body, it was like heaven for him, then he started to realize that watching kouji was starting to make him get hard so he decided to get of the shower and go to get dressed.

Once he was fully dressed he heard as the shower stopped and turned to dee if kouji had finished showering and there he was standing in front of him all wet, all hot, it was like to good to be true the only thing he was wearing was his towel around his waist and it didn't mattered since taichi had already seen what was underneath it.

- so are u like gonna stare at time the whole day – kouiji said at taichi with a grin on his face

- come on u wish kou

- and tell me since when do you call me kou?- kouji was starting to get to close to taichi, he was able to fell his breath on his face and to be honest it felt really good

- since u give me presents in my birthday so I …- before taichi was able to finish the sentence kouji was already kissing him, his lips were so warm and soft taichi didn't wanted this to end, but on the other hand he had yama, the true love of his life, but what the hell he knew that yamato was never to be more than his friend and that he was completely in love with sora, and he had to forget him in some way didn't he, and what a better way to forget him than this way.

Taichi that was kind of resisting to the kiss in the beginning started to kiss back and to hold kouji closer by his but, kouji's hands went directly to tai's hair and started to run all over it.

Even though taichi knew that he didn't love kouji he knew that he had to move on


	4. The crest of love

**The crest of love **

Even tough yama had spent almost the whole night thinking about what he was gonna do the next day, he woke up early the Saturday morning 'cause he needed to start early his day if he wanted to do all that he had planned.

The first thing he wanted to do was working out things with certain girl, the child of love, he knew that they both have been playing a strange game that had to end that day before telling taichi everything that he felt.

So he got into the shower and got dressed, this time it took him 2 hours, one hour more than it normally did, and it was because he wanted to look the best for taichi's final game, and of course he had a different out fit for the evening, he was wearing a pair of straight loose blue jeans and a tight black t that showed his well formed body, and of course his awesome hair that looked even better than it normally did, if it was humanly possible.

-first stop… Sora's house – he whispered to himself before walking out the door of his apartment

he ran down the stairs and half the way to Sora's house like if there was no tomorrow, 'cause he knew that the fastest he talked to sora the fastest he would be in taichi's game and he only had an hour before it 'cause getting ready had took him a little bit more than he though.

When he was just to block away from his destiny he slowed down and started to think about what he was going to tell her and how he was going to tell her , because even if sora didn't mean the world to him like everybody thought, she was still one of her closest friends, actually she an taichi where the only ones of the digidestined that he actually kept on seeing and caring , yeah a little sad for the child of friendship , but even his little brother would be a complete stranger to him if he didn't went to visit he and his father every once in a while.

Finally the main door of Sora's house, he felt a little nervous by staring a the large wood door, sora's house was a really huge one, well maybe not a mansion but it was huge in relation with the tiny apartments that almost every one lived in, in Japan .

He rang the bell and waited until a lady in a beautiful kimono showed up, her hair was the same brownish one than Sora's but shorter , her face showed a huge smile and a couple of winkles to be honest, but she looked beautiful with them even yama had to accept that she looked kicking ass.

-ooh hi yamato it's so nice to see you please come in- Sora's mom completely opened the door to let yama in – mi daughter is waiting for you in the garden, go ahead you know where it is-

-thank you Mrs. Takenouchi- he walked surrounding the house and going straight to the garden that was on the back of it, and there she was –Sora- she was watering the flowers with a beautiful orange kimono with the design of a koi fish on it

-oh yamato – sora turned to face yamato leaving the watering can a side to go and hug his "friend"- I've been waiting for you for half and hour but now I can see why you are late, you look so damn good.

- he thank you, you look really good to – sora looked up to yamato still hugging him with a huge smile on her face, she looked damn beautiful, yama had to accept it, her hair was awesome with really cute orange slide on it, that complemented the orange kimono she was wearing, she didn't looked anything like the girl he met so long before on their first trip to the digiworld, with the messy hair and the boyish clothes, she had changed so much since then, and also had him.

-Tell me yamato, why did you wanted to see me so early in the morning? I gotta tell you not even my foot ball practices can get me up so early- she laughed a little while letting go of yama and sitting on the wood floor of the house .

-well it's just – yama was starting to get nervous, he didn't know how Sora was going to react, he wanted to keep her close but not as close as she thought he wanted, all of the sudden his hands started to sweat and he felt like he needed more air, he wasn't going to be

able to stand this for much longer – I have something to tell you .

- oh I see- sora said turning his head down to look at the wet ground- so this is finally happening , please seat yamato.

-hum what are you talking about Sora?- yamato said even getting more nervous did she knew?.

- come on yamato lets stop this silly game now ok?- Sora's voice was getting weaker – we both know the reason for you to come today so early- her hands started to shake so she hold to her knees to stop them

-Sora I don't

-please let me finish yamato-sora turned her head up to face him, and they stayed like that for what seemed and eternity for yama, he just wanted to break away form that moment so he turned away to face the ground – I knew it , you can't even look me in the eye

- Sora please forgive me I didn't wanted this to to become so big , I just don't know what I was thinking about when this started

-look matt-he didn't like that name, every body called him like that but he didn't liked it at all – it's not all your fault- she said putting a hand on yama's shoulder, he felt that the hand was still shaking and turned to see Sora- I knew that this wasn't going to work from the beginning, I won't lie to you, in the bottom of my heart I hoped it did, but I knew that it wasn't going to work.

-still – yamato put his hand over Sora's- I didn't had the right to use you like I did.

-matt you didn't used me, I knew what I was getting into since the beginning, plus I kind of use you too, I knew you and knew that you wouldn't be able to reject me, even if you didn't love me.

-Sora….-

- look yamato – finally she had stopped using that name – please lets stop deceiving ourselves and tell me what you came to tell me please- her hands stopped shaking and she had such a determined look on her face

-Well I wanted to tell you that …- yama wasn't able to find the words, well yeah she already knew that he didn't love her, but was she going to be able to take that he was actually in love with taichi , and how was he going to explain it to her he was just frozen

- let me help you yamato, you don't love me…-

-Sora but…-

-I know matt im your friend and trust me that isn't going to change soon –

-than you –

- well you don't love me, I'm just you're friend, but I'm sure that this isn't all is it?-

-well no, it isn't- he wanted to tell her now he just couldn't hold on any longer- I also wanted you to know that I 'm in love with… - that was it the moment he was waiting for, if he couldn't tell it to sora he wasn't going to be able to tell it taichi –with…- his hands where shaking his voice was becoming weaker and he felt like he was going to pass out-with…-

-just say it yamato, like I already tell you, no matter what, im always going to be your friend- after hearing this yamato stopped shaking and feeling sick, actually he felt strong and like if he was able to do anything, he hadn't felt that way since he was in the digiworld.

- well im in love with… TAICHI!!!!!!!!- wow that had felt so good he had never actually said it out loud, not even when he was alone.

- hey I told you to say it not to yell it – sora said laughing out loud- Oh my god I was starting to wonder if you where ever going to accept it .

-hold on a second, you … you knew?-

- come on yamato, don't you know who you're talking with , I'm the great child of love, I know about this stuff- she said that standing up acting so proud, her eyes looked shiny and she looked actually happy, yamato wasn't able to believe what he was seeing-

- you bitch, I almost died trying to tell you that , why didn't you just said it ?-

- who are you calling a bitch Mr. Ishida?, and plus if you hadn't been able to tell me, do you think you would be able to tell him?- she said that with a huge grin on her face

- you're right- he said actually meaning it- but you could've helped a little don't you think?

- well yeah but this way was so much more fun – she was laughing again and yama took the watering can and threw her some water ruining her hair- and I'm the bitch right ? – she said glaring at yama-

-sorry had to do it- he answered laughing out loud, but stopped when he felt the cold water running through his head- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!

They where like that for half an hour before falling to the ground all wet and laughing their lungs out , yama was so happy his best friend besides taichi already knew the way he felt, and was ok with it , what could possible be better, well yes having taichi next to him , but maybe that would be possible in a few hours , he was so excited if sora had acted like this how would taichi react, maybe he could kiss him right away , or …

- yamato – Sora's voice took him from his thoughts- I'm so sorry, I should have never started this fight you're already late

-what?- He looked at his watch, it was already eleven o'clock, taichi's game was already over , he was screwed, this was taichi's most important game of the year, and he had missed it he wanted to die , and it was all going out so good- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!1 he is going to kill me.

- calm down yamato, he won't be able to, he is going to be to busy kissing you to kill you – yamato turned completely red by hearing this – yamato you look so cute all flushed -

- stop saying things like that sora – yama said a little embarrassed

- I'm sorry I couldn't help it, but I mean the kissing stuff come with me – she ran into the house taking her shoes off first and yamato followed her without having time to ask anything .

they got to the room that sora and her mom used to make the floral arrangements.

- look yamato, he wont be able to kill you with one of my arrangements they're kicking ass good, and they are a nice touch if you are planning to tell him that you love him today-

- wait I never said that -

- yeah like if you needed to -

- psychic bitch – he whispered to himself

- I heard that -

-couldn't help it

-look take this – she handed him a beautiful arrangement with red roses and other stuff that looked so beautiful

- wow you are fast and damn good –said yamato almost speechless –and how much is…

- shut up Ishida it's for my two best friends in the world

- wow thank you I wow thank you really its beautiful

- duh I made it of course it is . now do me a favor and go change to you house for the dinner ok remember everyone is going to be ther eand you want to look your best for them and you want to look smoking hot for taichi

- SORAAAAAA!!!

- come on you do

- yeah but you don't have to say it like that

they both started laughing and fighting and kept on for a while, then yama tokk the flowers and headed home, maybe he hadn't been at taichi's game, but he was still decided to make this his friend's best birthday ever, he was going to apologize getting home and then when you already know what he is going to do.

The instant he got home he set the flowers on the table and went straight to the phone to call taichi's home.

-hi Mrs. Yagami this is yamato, is taichi home?-

- oh hi yamato, I'm sorry but he hasn't came back from his soccer game and he isn't answering his cell so I don't know where he is -

-o ok I see , well just tell him that I called please-

- ok I will good bye matt – that name again .

- good bye Mrs. Yagami and thank you

he hanged the phone and went straight to the shower, we was a little worried about taichi but he knew that he was perfectly able to take care of himself and maybe he was just celebrating his victory so he just focused on getting ready for the night

it was already 7 o'clock and yamato was ready to go to the party he looked smoking hot , it had taken him almost three hours to get ready, but it was worth it , he was wearing a pair of black trousers and black shoes with a tight dark blue shirt and a small chain with a silver charm shaped like the crest of friendship.

He took the flowers and headed to taichi's apartment that was only two blocks down , but he stayed in a bench a block before getting to his friend's house to wait for sora, he needed a little bit of support so he asked sora to get together before getting to the party, he also used the extra time to make up his mind, he was nervous and excited and overwhelmed but mainly nervous and he wanted to ease before getting to taichi's

- hey yamato- he heard sora jelling at him from the other side of the street – are you ready to get laid?

- SORAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!-wow she was looking smoking hot to

- I'm sorry but you make it so easy , so are we going or what- yamato handed hi arm to sora to walk together-

- let's get the show on my friend

after a exchange of smiles they headed to taichi's together, with yama's heart pounding fast as hell

well even though i havent gotten reviews well i decided to update this two chapys so i hopa that u enjoy and please review lol


End file.
